


butterscotch butterflies

by meakuto



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butterbeer (Harry Potter), DNF, First Kiss, Fluff, Literally Tooth-numbing Fluff, M/M, dreamnotfound, s/o mmgc, this is for emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meakuto/pseuds/meakuto
Summary: REAL QUICK ONESHOT of dreamnotfound goes to universal and george tries butterbeer for the first time :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25





	butterscotch butterflies

Dream walked behind the smaller man, chasing him through the crowded walkways of the amusement park. It was their first time visiting Universal Studios in Florida, and George couldn’t have been more excited. When Dream had brought up the trip, George immediately started telling him all the things he wanted to do while there. The first on their list was to try the infamous butterbeer. George was currently running to one of the stands, bouncing on the heels of his feet and practically yanking Dream’s arm off. 

“George!” Dream laughed, apologizing to the people he ran into while catching up. “Slow down!”

“Shut up, I’ve been waiting for this for ages,” George called back over his shoulder. Finally, the two reached the stand, and Dream asked the cashier in Hogwarts robes for a single butterbeer. 

“You don’t want one?” George asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Dream smiled.

“We’re sharing, idiot,” Dream replied snarkily, poking George’s ribs and making the older boy giggle as a light blush covered his cheeks. The cashier handed them their mug, and they took a seat at the least crowded bench in the square. George took a minute to admire his surroundings. 

The buildings were themed like he was in Diagon Alley, all brick and wood accents. He could hear the grumbles from the dragon in the distance, and the screams of other visitors on the roller coasters. He smiled to himself and turned back to Dream and the chilled beverage in front of him.   
“Here, you have the first sip,” Dream offered, pushing the cup towards George. He looked down at the golden liquid, smelling the sweet butterscotch mixing with the humid Florida air. He looked up, making eye contact with Dream as he raised the glass to his lips and tried the sweet beverage for the first time. It was heaven, pure bliss. 

Dream watched on as George looked as happy as he ever had, completely in his element. When George set the drink back down, Dream noticed a small bit of froth on his lip. Chuckling, he leaned forward, heart racing and he gently placed his lips on his friends, tasting the sweet sweet mix of saliva and sugar on George’s tongue. He heard George’s breath hitch, then melt as he leaned into the kiss. Surrounded by the warm, heat-stroke like air of summer in Florida, and the laughs and screams of children and people around them enjoying their day, the two went completely unnoticed. 

When Dream pulled away, George looked like he’d been in the sun too long, his cheeks covered in a red haze and attempting to catch his breath. Dream smiled at him from across the table, reaching out for the butterbeer and taking a sip of his own while he tried to compose his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s like no dialogue in this omfg I wrote this in like fifteen minutes and didn’t even proofread LMAO


End file.
